Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of slide rail system, and more particularly to a synchronic drawer slider rail system with a mute springback function.
Description of Related Arts
The conventional drawer slide rail system usually uses an automatic springback mechanism installed in the slide rail for automatically buffering a last end during closing the drawer, so as to reliably close the drawer. The conventional automatic springback mechanism comprises two species: the first one is driven only by a springback force of the spring to automatically close the drawer slide rail, wherein the buffering effect of the automatic closing is unstable while the noise is large; the second one automatically closes the drawer with cooperation of the spring and the damping device, wherein the damping device can ensure that the drawer slide rail slowly and automatically closes under the springback action, keeping the stable buffering effect in the process of automatic closing, and greatly reducing the noise. However, conventionally, the damping device in such an automatic springback mechanism is mostly installed inside the slide rail, so a large installation space needs to be reserved inside the slide rail, resulting in a large space occupation rate of the entire slide rail assembly. In particular, since the damping device is mostly disposed at the rear end of the outer rail of the slide rail, the rear end of the outer rail needs to provide a considerable space for the damping device. Therefore, a length of the middle rail of the slide rail must be shortened, which means the overlap length of the middle rail and the outer rail is short and the overall carrying capacity of the slide rail is greatly reduced under the same extension length of the slide rail, so it is impossible to meet the bearing requirements of the large drawers.